Book of Those Who Want Beauty
Book of Those Who Want Beauty is a Phantom Book that made an envious woman very attractive. Hugh and Dalian gave it to her when she wished to be the most beautiful woman in the world. In the manga, its title is written in an obscure language. The Phantom Book is present in ''The Beautiful Woman's World'' fragment. It’s an old book written in a foreign language. Nonetheless, its magic makes the words to be easily understood. The Phantom Book is divided into different sections, each one supposedly associated with face features and body characteristics which can be chosen by the user.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 2, volume 3. __TOC__ Background A woman that envied the appearance of others heard rumors about a book that has forbidden knowledge allowing someone to become the most beautiful in the world. She visits Hugh and Dalian to ask for this power.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 2, volume 3. In the manga, she’s welcomed by Wes and Dalian. In the adaptation, it’s confirmed that the Phantom Book is contained inside the Labyrinth Library.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 7. Powers The Phantom Book makes the user very attractive. However, rather than change his appearance, the Book of Those Who Want Beauty will make the person unconscious momentarily and send him to a world where his usual look will be highly admired. For instance, after obtaining such a power, a woman found herself in the same place depicted in the last page of the Phantom Book. The inhuman residents of this country thought she had a god-like beauty, although her appearance kept unchanged.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 2, volume 3. In the manga, the Phantom Book makes the user look like the inhabitants of the foreign world. The person affected becomes trapped inside the Book of Those Who Want Beauty. Plot A certain woman didn’t find herself beautiful compared to the others. She visited Hugh and Dalian after hearing rumors about a strange book that could make her the most beautiful in the world. Dalian warns her that there’s no turning back in case she uses the book. The woman leaves the mansion with a satisfied expression. She examines the Phantom Book received and chooses the physical characteristics she desires. She loses consciousness and wakes up in a foreign country, the same depicted in the illustration seen in the last page of the book. Rather than changing her, the Phantom Book transported her to a world where inhuman beings revere her appearance.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 2, volume 3. In the manga, Wes opens the Labyrinth Library on Dalian’s chest to present the envious woman with the Book of Those Who Want Beauty. Immediately after, she wakes up resembling the inhuman residents of a foreign country. While she’s desperate, Wes takes back the Phantom Book that she dropped. Back to the mansion, Wes sees the woman trapped inside the Phantom Book itself. Wes Key.jpg|Wes opens the Labyrinth Library, as seen in the manga. Beauty wish.jpg|The woman has her appearance changed. Beauty book.jpg|The woman is trapped inside the Phantom Book. References Category:Phantom Books